In general, known flame simulating devices have been primarily directed to simulating flames arising from simulated burning fuel, positioned in a simulated fuel bed. Usually the simulated fuel bed includes a simulation of a burning ember bed forming part of the simulated burning fuel, or positioned below the simulated burning fuel. Typically, the simulated burning fuel and the simulated ember bed are intended to resemble burning logs or burning coal. Where, as is usually the case, the simulated fuel bed is positioned at the front of the flame simulating assembly, the realistic simulation of burning fuel can contribute significantly to the overall effect achieved by the flame simulating assembly.
Positioning a static reflector inside the simulated fuel bed is known. Such positioning of a static reflector is disclosed in U.K. Patent No. 414,280 (Davis et al.), U.K. Patent No. 1,186,655 (Reed et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,540 (Newton), U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,697 (Painton), U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,598 (Rose et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,600 (Meyers). In each of these patents, however, a static reflector is positioned inside a structure which forms all or a portion of a simulated fuel bed.
Positioning a movable reflector inside a simulated ember bed is disclosed in PCT Application No. PCT/CA99/00190 (Hess and Purton), filed on Mar. 4, 1999. This application discloses apertures positioned in the simulated ember bed to allow light reflected by the movable reflector to be reflected onto the simulated burning fuel.
There is a continuing need for a flame simulating assembly that more realistically simulates burning logs or coal, and burning embers of burning logs or coal.